<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean storms by EnergeticPurpleLizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765124">Ocean storms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard'>EnergeticPurpleLizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sea goddess reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While flying over the ocean, Raiden encounters a beautiful sea goddess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Raiden/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>The sky was ripped in half, a bolt of light zooming through it. Blue streaks jolted in every direction, casting a beautiful reflection onto the ocean below. Raiden took slight joy out of the wind rushing past him, a small childish part of him taking pride my the fact that his brothers wind couldn’t even touch him. It was unlike the thunder god to take part in self pleasures such as a morning flight, but fujin had convinced him to take a break, just for a few hours.</p>
    <p>Though the thunder god had put up a fight against such mortal needs, fujin eventually did sway him. So here he was, tearing across the sky above the ocean where no mortal would be alarmed.</p>
    <p>Suddenly, a strange sight made Raiden halt. A mini island, about the size of a small earthrealm house, was on his left. It held only a single tree that casted shade apon the entire landmass. In the center was some sort of throne made from ocean shells and artifacts, apon it sat a woman.</p>
    <p>She was dressed in the finest of silks, jewels and metal bands adorned her body. A crown wrapped around her head, a black pearl as its centerpiece. Her skin glowed in the light of day, the wind tossing around her shiny hair. White, glowing eyes were neutral. She was indeed beautiful.</p>
    <p>Three other women were around the crowned beauty, no, not women, mermaids. Raiden had met a few of the creatures in his lifetime, but never so many in one place.</p>
    <p>Glowing eyes met his own, the goddess was looking at him. Raiden carefully began to descend, keeping an eye on the mermaids as he did. The goddess seemed amused by his paranoia, softly running a comb through her hair. She smiled as he landed softly in front of her throne.</p>
    <p>“Lord Raiden, what do I owe the pleasure to?” She mused, his name rolling off of her tongue was like a cool ocean breeze on his skin. She handed her brush over to a dark skinned mermaid with blazing yellow eyes. The mermaid giggled, leaning over to wisper to a blond maiden beside her. “My handmaidens seem enraptured in you, I must say.”</p>
    <p>He eyed the creatures, each unnaturally beautiful, glowing eyes and skin, flowing locks that covered their bare breast. He had seen many men fall to their charm, only to be devoured. “You know of me?”</p>
    <p>The woman laughed, picking up her legs to curl under her. “I was there when the elder gods tasked you to protect my realm.” She casually folded her hair back, revealing the large gills on her throat. “I go by many names, but s/o is the one I wish to be called by you.”</p>
    <p>The man fought to keep his composure, eyes tearing away from her lips, he spoke, “who are you, s/o?”</p>
    <p>A voice sounded from beside her, “she is s/o, goddess of earthrealms sea.” The blond, pink eyed handmaiden explained.</p>
    <p>The dark skinned maiden quickly added on, “Giver of life, queen of sirens and protector of earthrealm.”</p>
    <p>The goddess laughed, face covered in embarrassed modesty. Raiden blushed at the beautiful sound.</p>
    <p>S/o smiled, gaze turning to Raiden, “yes, even though I do not squander with mortals, or take part in Shang Tsungs little game, I am indeed a protector of earthrealm.” She stared off into the sea for a mere second before smiling, “think of me as a ‘behinde the line’ defense. When shao kahn invaded our realm, the oceans swallowed his army’s, the swamps claimed his solders, and the rivers assaulted his troops.”</p>
    <p>“Yet, I’ve never met you until now.” Raiden commented, an eye on a particularly hungry looking redhead maiden.</p>
    <p>“Many do not think of the rising tide until it is at their feet.” She explained simply, tracing his gaze to the redhead. “Are my handmaidens causing concern? I would hate for this first meeting to be one that projects intimidation on my part. Ladies, take a swim.”</p>
    <p>The mermaids all ‘awwed’ before reluctantly slipping into the blue abyss surrounding them. Now alone with s/o, he felt rattled uncomfortable, he wasn’t too sure why. “So tell me, thunder god, did you really believe you and your charming brother were the only gods in earthrealm.”</p>
    <p>Red crept up into his face, a flustered voice managed to stutter out, “well yes bu-“</p>
    <p>“Such arrogance, young one. But, I suppose it is to be expected from one who walks amongst mortals.” She mused softly, standing up from her throne and approaching him.</p>
    <p>“You do not care for mortals?” Raiden spoke neutrality as the goddess circled him like a shark, analyzing every detail. Her hand trailed along his shoulders as she did, making him shiver at the touch.</p>
    <p>“Since the beginning of time, mortals have harmed me. At first, they simply used me, as all living things do, to survive. But as they evolved, so did my sickness. They hunted my precious children, some to extinction.” She growled, her face bitter. “They fought their meaningless wars on my oceans. So I punished them.” S/o said coldly.</p>
    <p>“I created children that no mere man could defeat, the kraken, my handmaidens and so many others.” S/o explained, finishing her examination of him. “For centuries it worked, but time had other plans. As the years went by, humans evolved further, so did their trash. To this day, they poison me. They pollute the life I gave them with the filth they create.”</p>
    <p>S/o eased herself onto the throne, peeling down her sleeves to reveal black veins.</p>
    <p>“You… are dying?” His heart flared up in alarm at the thought of a goddess dying. Gods could die when in mortal form, but if death were a risk, they could easily revert back to their natural form. But s/o was the water, the water wich was poisoned. Fujin nor Raiden ever needed to worry about such things as poison, after all, how could one poison the wind and thunder?</p>
    <p>“Yes, you’re precious mortals are a slow, but effective poison.” She said coldly, sinking further into her throne, glaring up at the god.</p>
    <p>Raidens mouth pressed into a solid line of displeasure. “You are earthrealms life force, s/o. I swear on my life I will return you to full strength.” He descended into a bow on one knee.</p>
    <p>The goddess smiled weakly at the notion. “Such a promise thunder god, I won’t hold you to it.” Raiden froze, cautiously looking up only to find sadness in her eyes, “though, I offer my service as a reward. Should you succeed in your task, rest assured, you will have the strength of earths life force at your disposal.”</p>
    <p>Her hand reached down, an offering to the god. He gently took it, standing up to stare into her immortal eyes. “Now, Raiden, enough politics, let us get to know each other better.”</p>
    <p>____</p>
    <p>Meanwhile, at the sky temple:</p>
    <p><b>[Lui kang]</b> uhhh, fujin, are you alright?</p>
    <p><b>[Fujin]</b> <em>Panicked screaming </em>He was supposed to be home TEN hours ago!</p>
    <p><b>[Lui Kang]</b> Maybe he decided to stop and socialize?</p>
    <p><b>[Fujin]</b> Raiden doesn’t socialize! He says three words, then flys off to go “consult the elder gods!”</p>
    <p><b>[Lui Kang]</b> Should I… call somebody?</p>
    <p><b>[Fujin]</b> CALL EVERYONE! THE SPECIAL FORCES, OUTWORLD, THE CHAMPIONS! I WILL PUT UP MISSING POSTERS!</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>